


childish brat

by witchboywriting



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, THEY DON'T KNOW, Teasing, is it anger and aggression or is it lust?, they are both too pissed off and sad to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboywriting/pseuds/witchboywriting
Summary: “Why are you telling me this? You are wasting much of my time sharing such….”Lucio waved his hand in the air, searching for a word that fit.Information? Fabrications? Slander to his good name?“Facts?” You asked, “Candor? Truth?”Oh, how Lucio wanted you dead...if only it were that easy





	childish brat

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed this work? want more? requests can be made [here](https://witchboy-writing.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> want to see updates on my stories? see how things are going? give opinions on what I should write next? hear my rants? follow me [here](https://witchboy-writing.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr, love.

“You are a child. You know that, don’t you?”

Every servant working hard for Lucio’s gain came to a stand-still. Every eye shifted between the two of you. The room grew silent at the words that had escaped your lips. It was happening again, but it was as nerve-racking as the first time you had _challenged Lucio._

Part of you had not intended on saying it aloud, but you had no regrets when you came to realize you had, in fact, shouted it across the room to the Count himself. Lucio had earned such behavior and aggression from you, and watching the smirk fall from Lucio’s face and watching a look filled with murderous intent take its place made whatever he had planned for you worth it.

“Excuse you?” Lucio did not hesitate to break the silence, not missing a beat. The moment your statement made its way into the air he was ready with a response as if he had expected such a _lack of loyalty_ from you, “Do you have any idea who you are talking to?”

Lucio had been patient with you. He had to be. He needed to be.  
As much as it pained him, Lucio needed you beside him. You had something he wanted - no, it was not a want - Lucio _needed it desperately_. So, he _could not_ lose you, not yet at least. Later, Lucio would throw you out. ( _Oh, how he dreamt of that day_ , how he loathed every day that you were still beside him, but he knew he had to put up with you...for now.)

Yet, Lucio could not help, in moments like this, but visualize a life without you and the need for _your gift_. He could practically hear the silence if he tried, if he pictured throwing you in a cell deep down below the castle where he would not have to think of you. The thought made Lucio so happy, it gave him peace, so he would try and fixate on it. However, with you around, you had practically insured he couldn’t get lost in any such thoughts for long.

“I believe I just made that clear.”  
Lucio was silent, still, unmoving as you spoke, clearly confused but unwilling to admit to such a thing.

Lucio took in a deep breath and inhaled sharply,  
“And what, may I ask, is that, magician?”

“A child.” You clarified, enunciating each syllable as if in an attempt to belittle he even more, “You are a child, Lucio.  
I am talking with _a child.”_

Lucio balled his hands into fists, slamming them against the table as he rose to a stand.  
He made his way across the room, moving from his seat at the head of the table to the other end where you sat, the heels of his boots clicking along the marble floor as he did.

Lucio made certain to place himself uncomfortably close to you, leaning down and looking directly into your eyes, shining the crimson of his own pair into yours. You could feel his heavy breaths on your face as if he was breathing fire, yet he smiled. It was, in fact, the most false smile you had ever seen, but it was a smile. Lucio was still holding up.  
_I clearly haven’t pushed him enough_ , you thought.

“Am I the first to tell you, Lucio? I am surprised, truthfully. In no way, aside from physically, are you grown.  
You are a spoiled child and a spineless brat. You reek of it. How could I _not_ notice?”

Lucio tightened his eyes once more, picturing a cell with walls at least four inches thick - no, more - at least ten. No doors. No windows. It would be like you didn’t exist. It would be like you were never born. You can’t be annoyed by something that doesn’t exist. You can’t need something that doesn’t exist. _It was perfect_ ….if only it were real. If only you weren’t right in front of him with a smirk painted on your face so thick he couldn’t cut it with a knife.

Lucio opened his eyes, standing up straight and looking down at you once more.  
Taking notice of the way your lips were (just as he expected) curled so high, so full of pride. All Lucio wanted to do was smack such a look off of your face, yet he remained calm, remembering his objective: to make sure you stuck with him, to make sure you cared for him, to make sure you would give him what he needed when the time came that he needed it.

“Why are you telling me this? You are wasting much of my time sharing such….”  
Lucio waved his hand in the air, searching for a word that fit.  
_Information? Fabrications? Slander to his good name?_

“Facts?” You asked, “Candor? Truth?”

Lucio could now see his sword, freshly cleaned and sharpened to his liking. He could see it so clearly against your throat, plunging in ever-so-slightly, just enough to draw blood, just enough to cause you to _shut your mouth_ , just enough to put _fear_ in your eyes and wipe _that smirk_ off of your face. Later, however, Lucio would almost laugh at the thought, knowing not even then in the midst of your own doom would you silence yourself, not if you knew that was what Lucio wanted, not even if it costs you your life.

“You would be a lot prettier if you would shut your mouth.”  
Lucio questioned where a thought such as that came from after he had said it aloud.  
It was _only_ aggressive. It was _only_ from a place of anger. (Right? Not any hint of wanting. Right?)

Quickly, a look of love and happiness spreading along your face, “Wow, Lucio. You think I’m pretty?”  
For a moment (only a moment) Lucio thought he had solved his problem. Flattery was the way to your heart...then you rolled your eyes, letting a smirk place itself back on your lips. You were toying with him again.

Lucio scoffed, turning sharply away from you, making his way to the dining hall doors. With a snap of his finger they were opened for him, but he did not go through them. He stopped right at the entrance, turning towards you for a final word, “You know, magician, when I decided to provide care for you, provide a home for you when all others have turned their backs on you I wondered how it could have been that those in your life would leave someone as precious as you behind, but now I understand. You are ungrateful. You are full of hate and rage, darling. It is no wonder _your precious Asra_ left you behind.”

Lucio turned his back, making his way further into the hall before hearing a slam that caused him to return his attention to you.  
You had stood fast, shoving the chair you were seated in away from you, slamming your hands onto the table in a rage. Your eyes bored into him, filled with rage and regret and wanting.

You wanted to say something. You wanted to defend yourself - _to defend Asra_. You wanted to tell Lucio that he hadn’t left you, that he never would leave you, but you couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been a lie per se, but it wasn’t the truth either. After all, _where was Asra? Why had he gone? Why not with you?_ You couldn’t answer any of these questions because Asra had left you without answers, without him...all alone.

Lucio looked you up and down. He watched your chest rise with heavy breathes, he watched your anger ridden face turn to a pout as you thought of Asra (as you thought of what Lucio had said). Lucio hummed in triumph, a smile (the first genuine one of the night) covered his face, “ _Ah_ , I understand you now, pet. That _is_ a pretty sight. I understand why you would want to see me _so_ furious, _so deep_ in thought, magician. I may have to tease you again.”

Lucio turned on his heel for the final time, waving to you as he walked off, “Thank you for dining with me, Magician. Till dinner, then.”  
And with that, he was gone. With that you were alone... _just as he wanted you to feel._

**Author's Note:**

> comments don't pay the bills, but they certainly make me happy.


End file.
